The present invention generally relates to wireless communication networks, and more particularly relates to utilizing road network information and user mobility for network planning.
Network planning is an important aspect of cellular network deployment. One goal of network planning is to enhance the experience of the users who heavily access the network while on the move (mobile users). However, providing seamless connectivity to mobile users is challenging since users switch base stations frequently, and connectivity has to be maintained along the path of travel.